


Your beauty is unwavering

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Two Gentlemen of Verona - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Shakespearean lesbians, and silvia thinks that it looks wonderful, julia has short hair, look i just wanted some uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: Julia felt ashamed at the lengths she went to go and see Proteus only to find he was after another young lady.But that young lady turned out to be so kind, reassuring Julia that she was worth far more than he made it seem.





	Your beauty is unwavering

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this play last night and couldn't rest until I made this.  
Also no i will not try to replicate how they speak in Shakespearean plays because I have no concept of old lingo so. Have this.

Silvia was kind. Far kinder than Julia had been expecting. She had turned away Proteus' ring because of how unfair it was that that very ring had been gifted as a reminder of Julia's love, and now he was throwing it away to some other young lady. Such a reaction shocked Julia so that when she finally said thank you, she said it as herself. Her guard crumbling, natural voice coming out easily.  
Silvia looked confused for only a moment before her expression melted into one full of softness and acceptance. "Julia?" She asked.

Julia nodded, embarrassed to be seen in such a state. Her hair was chopped, she was wearing the most unladylike outfit imaginable, and now she could feel her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Oh..." Silvia murmured, stepping closer so she was standing right in front of the slightly shorter girl. "Oh, please don't cry. He isn't worth your tears."

"All of this for a gentleman that doesn't love me enough to be loyal to me." Julia said bitterly. Despite her quiet anger, she was almost weeping now. "My respectability, thrown away! My beauty, tossed aside!"

"Your beauty is unwavering, dear lady Julia." Silvia reassured as soft, gentle hands came up to cup Julia's cheeks.

"How can you think that?" She whispered. Silvia was so gorgeous it hurt, her face was full and lovely. Her eyes were a cool grey that mirrored Julia's own, only far more enchanting. And her hair, long auburn locks that she longed to run her fingers through. How could someone like Silvia find beauty in someone like _her_?

"How?" Silvia asked, sounding incredulous because how could she _not _think such a thing? "Julia, dear, look at you." Her delicate fingers slid themselves into Julia's short blonde hair, combing through it easily. "You're the picture of beauty, like a glorious sunrise. Or like an angel who deserves to be worshiped, kissed, loved, and adored."

"That's too near to idolatry, Silvia." Julia gasped, hardly breathing as she gazed into the other's eyes. 

Silvia just smiled, eyes crinkling and a dimple forming on one of her perfectly freckled cheeks. That smile could make Julia melt, she was sure. "No, it is only the truth. I think you're lovely." She whispered, stepping even closer to Julia. The two held eye contact for a moment before Silvia closed hers, leaning in enough to press their lips together.  
Hesitantly, Julia's hands came to hold onto Silvia's shoulders as her own eyes fell shut.

It felt like an eternity before they parted and that still was all too soon. 

"Forget about a gentleman who is too foolish to see that you're worth nothing but the strongest devotion." Silvia told her, one hand still resting on her cheek. "Dear Julia, only accept the love you are deserving of."

"Am I deserving of this?" Julia asked softly, looking up with an open expression.

"This and nothing less." Silvia promised before kissing her again.


End file.
